Enhanced Speed
The power to possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Extreme/Hyper Speed * High-Speed * Near-Superhuman Speed Capabilities User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high-speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Tasking *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Body Part Velocity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Momentum *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Slow-Motion *Speed Throwing Techniques *Accelerated General Motion *Accelerated Interaction *Accelerated Movement *Accelerated Rotation *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Dashing *Deceleration *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Multi-Speed Movement *Shockwave Flick **Shockwave Snap *Speed Combat *Speed Defense *Speed Growth *Speed Maintenance *Speed Shrinking *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation *Unaffecting Speed Variations *Bodily Vibration Manipulation *Flash Step *Elemental Speed *Invisible Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Telekinetic Speed *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed *''Enhanced Speed'' *Supernatural Speed **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hypersonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Acceleration Immunity *Action Adaptation *Charge! *Disproportionate Force *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *Focused Time Perception *High-Speed Flight *High-Speed Reflexes *Mobile Tasking *Molecular Acceleration *Speed Mode *Speed Perception Limitations *Without Acceleration Immunity user will suffer from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities. **Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. **May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. ***May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *User's physical state affects their speed and endurance. **Unless the user has Self-Sustenance, they need extreme amounts of calories because of Accelerated Metabolism. *May have effects on the user's aging, increasing or decreasing it. *Users of Supernatural Speed can utterly outspeed the users. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. *Weak against Speed Theft. *Susceptible against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. Known Users *Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) *Dangerous Bacon (TF2 Freak) *Nemesis (TF2 Freak) *Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) *Polish Soldier (TF2 Freak) *Porkgineer (TF2 Freak) *Scombine (TF2 Freak) *Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) *Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) *Troopers (TF2 Freak) Gallery File:Cyborneer.jpg|Due to being a Cyborg, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) is faster than the average person and can dodge most attacks with ease. Nemesis.png|Having speed beyond what is peak humanly possible, Nemesis (TF2 Freak) can catch up to his victims and enemies at such great velocity, and is also capable of evading fast enough attacks. File:Reaper Speed Showcase.gif|As a Shinigami, Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) is extremely fast and uses it both for combat and getting to destinations much quicker. File:Troopers.png|All Troopers (TF2 Freak) are much faster than normal humans, allowing them to get to destinations quicker, outrun opponents and avoid incoming attacks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries